Avisos 2020 y saludos especiales
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Un pequeño Bloc con un par de avisos sobre; las actualizaciones, fic actuales/nuevos y saludos especiales.


**!Adiós 2019 y Hola 2020!**

No han sentido que este año, ha pasado volando, desde los inicios del año se sienten como si fueran ayer y ahora sin darnos cuentas, tendremos que despedirnos del 2019 para recibir bien gozosos el 2020, esperando que sea un año mejor y para muchos, con muchas más actualizaciones.

* * *

**¿Qué espero para el 20202?**

-Una de las cosas que más espero en el 2020, es que la situación de mi país y de los demás países que están sufriendo algo similar o peor, se vayan calmando y reconociendo el caos que está pasando. Aunque no me crean, las cosas aun no están del todo bien aunque un poco más tranquilas en algunas partes, ya que en el día de antes de ayer en la ciudad en donde estudio quedo pura la escoba.

Espero que esto pueda parar de una vez por toda, y lleguen a pasar a medidas peores.

-Acabar con mi carrera. Se suponía que en el 2020 iba a llevar a cabo mi último semestre universitario, pero ya saben ocurrió la crisis, se tomaron la universidad indefinidamente, etc, etc.… Así que los encargados de la universidad, no tuvieron mejor idea que pausar el año universitario hasta el 23 de febrero y pasar de lleno al nuevo semestre en abril.

No sé de cómo iré a sobrevivir, solo con estudio y fe, ya que si lo logro tendría que empezar mi tesis, que sería el objetivo final para acabar mi carrera de constructor civil.

Ojala que no se vuelvan a tomar la U, ya que si vuelve a pasar no se de cómo nos pondremos la pilas.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, acabar algunos de mis fics por al menos los que se estrenaron en este 2019. Entre ellos están; Juntos sin importar que, Digimon-FrontierLoud y algunas re-escribiciones.

Ya que siendo sincero, ya no estoy como desde mis inicios en lo que es actualización y escritura, debido por ciertos conflictos que he tenido en las plataformas, que no creo que sean necesarias de mencionar. Aparte que los tiempos se me han hecho muy cortos, ya que aparte de mis estudios también tengo otros deberes personales.

Durante estos días que han pasado, y posiblemente para enero también, siga trabajando en Spartai o más conocidos como entregas de folletos. Que a pesar de no ser un trabajo pesado, uno cuando llega a casa lo único que quiere es descansar de tantas caminatas, dejando a un lado la escritura. Por al menos si continuo en enero, la jornada solo será de medio día, ya siendo en la mañana o en la tarde, así que resultara más fácil o cómodo a la hora de escribir y dibujar.

* * *

**¿Obras para el 2020?**

**Juntos sin importar que:** Estoy trabajando en su siguiente capítulo, y cuando termine con unas cosas pendientes, me concentrare solo en este fic hasta acabarlo.

**Digimon-FrontierLoud**: Al igual que el anterior habrá un momento que se centrara en este, aunque no para acabarlo, ya que resultara más extenso, pero si para quitarle su haitus. Pero aunque no me crean, esta obra iba ser cancelada, sino fuera por los usuarios en fanfiction que hicieron que fuera mi segundo fic con más apoyo en esa plataforma, a pesar de no ser un nsl, protocolo y esas cosas. Y en realidad lo hago más por Fanfiction, que por Wattpad.

**Pokeloud/White-Hare: **(Agradecimientos a Tobbias Lassori por la idea del título), Linka una chica de doce años, desea ser la mejor maestra pokemon, en la cual deberá enfrentar los ochos lideres de gimnasios de la región - para llegar a sus sueños junto con su compañero eevee, pero a la vez quiere reencontrarse con su hermano gemelo que fueron separados años después de sus nacimientos.

**Mas allá de los sueños: **Jamás debemos rendirnos, sin importar las dificultades, no abandonemos nuestros sueños, hasta completar nuestra historia. Una dulce amiga de cabello rubio, nos enseñara la importante de nuestras metas y sueños.

**Spider-Girl (one-shot): **Una chica de cabello rubio llamada; Carol Pingrey, obtuvo poderes arácnidos tras ser mordida por una araña radiactiva, nos enseñara las razones y acciones que nos hacen ser un verdadero héroe.

**Sentimientos 2: Una cita en la nieve (One-Shot): **A pasado un año desde el inicio amoroso entre Lincoln y Jordán. Que mejor manera de celebrarlo que en la nieve.

**Lazo irrompible (One-Shot): **Versión alternativa del capítulo "Habitaciones en disputa". _Aunque no me crean, este shot lo había escrito hace un año y por alguna extraña razón se me había perdido, y durante hace unos días lo encontré intacto en mi celular, así que una pulida y estará lista. Y no, no tendrá Loudcest._

**Una historia de Luana (One-Shot): **Un relato narrado por la linda hija de Luna y Luan, de cómo fueron sus orígenes. De cómo una de ellas aprendió a cuidar y proteger, y la otra aprender la diferencia entre el amor real y el amor por afán.

**Re-escribiciones de "Somos más que hermanas" y "Extraviados": **Como dije la ultima vez posiblemente estos se vayan actualizando de tres capítulos, o dependiendo de la inspiración, pueden escribirse hasta completar.

Y esas serian las ideas para este 2020. No sea cual les resulta ser más interesantes en especial los One-Shots, ya que de ser así, pueden dejarlos en los comentarios, ya que les darán posibilidad de salir primeros. A pesar que para algunos muchas de estas ideas no les interesen o las encuentren malas, ya que no estarán basadas en ciertos temas amados por el fandoms, pero son ideas que si me gustarían llevarlos a cabo.

Aunque posiblemente algunos de ellos, sean los últimos proyectos que realice como fics, ya que aun estoy pensando en una decisión, en la cual posiblemente que después de acabar los proyectos más grandes, solo me dedique en hacer One-Shots y Fan-Arts.

**Agradeciemitos especiales:**

Ahora para finalizar quiero agradecer a cada uno, que me apoyado de corazón, ya siendo por mis fics, dibujos o por alguna otra razón. Ya que aunque no me crean, me hace feliz leer muchas veces sus comentarios, ya que significa que mis fics llegan a entretenerlos, en especial aquellos que no son de Loudcest, ya que me hace entender que los leen por la trama o eso creo. Y cuando no ocurre eso, bueno, no se le puede hacer nada.

Ahora unos agradecimientos especiales **(Versión Fanfiction):**

**JonasNagera: **Gracias por su Reviews o comentarios, que suele dejar en la mayoría de mis historias, aunque no me crea muchas veces suelen levantarme el ánimo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Además que algún día me pondré al día con "Ya lo sé todo" y leer "Aniversarios".

**Luis Carlos: **Al igual que Jonas, es un gusto agradable de leer tus comentarios y consejos que sueles dejar en mis historias, en especial que lo haces en cada capítulo. Pronto seguiré con "Somos más que hermanas" y cuando logre conseguir tiempo, leeré algunas de tus obras de loud house.

**Marati2011:** Tus comentarios suelen ser muy agradables y de buenos gustos, que sueles dejar en mis historias y en otras. Eso me da esperanzas, que este fandom no está del todo perdido o lleno e hate, aparte que has sido uno de mis primeros lectores.

**EltioRob95: **Al igual que Marati has sido uno de mis primeros lectores, aunque por ahora has leído mis shot o eso creo, así que algún día espero que mis historias más largas puedan captarte, aparte que igual tienes buenas e interesantes historias.

**Y también un saludo grande para todos aquellos, que suelen leer mis fics o lo dejan en sus favoritos o seguidos, aunque aun no me manejo del todo en fanfiction, así que aun me cuesta un poquito xD**

**Eso es todo, ya comenzamos el nuevo año, así que les deseo un feliz 2020. ¡Nos Vemos!**


End file.
